Recuerdos vagos en una memoria infinita
by Marim Yuy Peacecraft - kRk
Summary: Todo se volvio tan oscuro, como mis recuerdos, que aunque deseo olvidar, cada dia entran mas en mi ser.
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos Vagos en una memoria infinita

TheDiary

_Un recuerdo, un diario y una historia_

La mirada raída, el pelo teñido, un cuerpo cansado, no había sido el mismo después de la muerte. Ja, era irónico como había sido su venganza, todo por ser el mismo, ¿el de verdad quería hacer eso?, cada vez se hacía la misma pregunta y no encontraba respuesta para una buena justificación. Engaño y odio fueron sus dos únicos motivos, ¿de verdad fue verdad?, más de una vez se preguntaba lo mismo, pero igual no habían respuestas. Felicidad, no había en su vocabulario, no sabía ¿Por qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿es posible?, ¿verdad?, no sabía nada, era una alma más vaga que el mismo solitario, no era nada, como poder ser feliz e infeliz de un día para otro?, por que el engaño me mato para hacerlo contigo. La canción que escucho, tan tierna y a la vez triste me recuerda a ti y tus imposibles momentos, lo que te hice de verdad te lo merecías, no es así?, la canción de otoño que escucho tu nombre, Yuki…

No sabía como había perdido la cordura. La canción de invierno, la canción de amor, la canción de traición. ¿Era cierto?, como no he de serlo si te vi tan feliz, aquel momento en el que me viste con él, quién diría que cambiaríamos de papeles?, no lo se, ahora soy la persona fría y hago daño a otras personas, Ja, es irónico pero se volvió una cadena. Mis engaños, mis lamentos, mis lágrimas, mi corazón… mi sentimiento.

No se como poder darte las gracias, por que de algún motivo me ayudaste para darme cuenta de lo malvado que eres, ¿es justo sufrir?, por ti jamás, pero no me arrepiento, si tuviera otra oportunidad, una más, te juro que trataría de volver atrás y no hacerte daño, todo por no seguir tu camino. Todo, olvidare de todo y empezar una nueva historia, si es posible, te daría una oportunidad, si solo estas dispuesto a olvidar, una sola oportunidad…

No soportó toda la presión y dolor que cabía en su corazón, era mucho para él y pronto, muy pronto se desmayó.

Si, era cierto, sus ojos no veían más esa luz dorada, su luz dorada. Todo era oscuro. Su mundo, su tristeza, su amor. ¿Era amor?, o solo una maldita obsesión la cual ya no podía controlar, no, no era eso, era más que eso, durante largo tiempo se pregunto lo mismo, y si ahora era verdad, si ahora... ¿todo fuera un sueño?

**N.A.:** Bueno, este fic, lo he modificado, así que espero que les agrade … A mi parecer se ve muy lindo cuando lo leo con la canción Lost Complex del OST de Gravitation… Dejen reviews, para que sea de su agrado…

Saludos…

MYP - kRk


	2. Chapter 2

N

N.A.: Trataré de hacerlo trágico, trataré. Gravitation no me pertenece sino es de la grande y maravillosa - Maki Murakami !! Oki -.- ahora si lo mío…

Recuerdos vagos, en una memoria infinita

El otro lado de la moneda

La noche había caído pronto, no se imaginaba donde estaba, aquel dolor, aquel sufrimiento, ¿es que se lo merecía, por que ser tan cruel?, no sabía que tan daño pudo haber causado, y todo por enamorarse, el no fue el culpable, aquella escena lo dejo atónito, ¿por que Shuichi hizo eso?, ¿por que?, ¿fue el causante de todo eso?

-No entiendo como pudiste hacerlo…- pausa… -Los recuerdos vienen a mí mente como un balde de agua helada…-

_Flash Back_

Era un día hace 2 meses atrás, el departamento en el cual convivían los dos juntos, estaba muy ordenado y la paz era la que se hacía notar más en ese grande y radiante departamento…

Aquellos días, eran los más felices que vivían la linda pareja, una pareja solo se limitaba a vivir plenamente el poco tiempo que compartían, ya que Shuichi, tenía giras por todo Japón y Yuki tenía firmas de autógrafos por América y Europa…

-YUKI!!- el pelirosa regresaba de un arduo día de trabajo en NG Records, el tenía la llave, ya que vivían así mas de 11 meses por eso no tuvo que tocar…

-Shuichi, hmp…, tengo sueño, por favor ¡¡ NO GRITES!!-

-Esta bien, dicen que los oídos de los cantantes son muy agudizados, por eso no tienes que gritarme muy fuerte-

-…- Yuki lo miró y le sonrío lo que causó que Shuichi se sonrojara y lo abrazará – Baka ¿qué haces?-

-Nada, no permitas que este momento mágico se deshaga por favor si?-

-Si quieres que perdure mejor vámonos al cuarto-

-Yuki, tu me quieres de verdad?-

-…-

-Solo dilo-

-No te quiero …- la respuesta fue rápida, pero sin mucho tiempo no tardo en hablar – Siento algo mas por ti… - Un brillo en los ojos de Shuichi resplandecieron.

-Dime que estarás conmigo por toda la vida, hasta que seamos unos ancianos…-

-Oye, baka, ¿estas muy sentimentalista, no lo crees?-

-Prométemelo-

-Esta bien, yo te lo prometo-

-Gracias… me has hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta-

-Lo sé..-esto último en un susurro… - Ahora podemos continuar con lo nuestro-

-Como desees Yuki, seré siempre tuyo…-

Y jalándolo a Shuichi con besos apasionados, que cada vez se hacían más notorios y mas fuertes se fueron a su cuarto...

_Fin Flash Back_

"_Seré siempre tuyo"…_Esas palabras que parecían ser ciertas, esas dulces palabras se habían vuelvo en amargas y monótonas, esas palabras que se habían repetido por más de una vez en sus vidas, esas palabras que sin querer entraron a lo mas profundo del duro corazón de Eiri Uesugi

No es posible los recuerdos que me traes, esta casa, este olor, desde que te fuiste todo ha cambiado…

Ahora sin razón de vivir, no entiendo que daño te hice, lo que hubiera hecho fue sin quererlo…

-Perdóname, por favor Shuichi, perdóname por que la verdad te amo, y lamento no haberlo dicho varias veces…-

Aquellos recuerdos de felicidad perdurarán siempre, pero es posible que los recuerdos de hace una semana lo harán más

Continuará

N.A.: WoW… después de modificarlos, y de una larga espera (para mi) lo pude terminar … solo espero que sean de su agrado…

Sayonara

Saludos…

MYP - kRk


End file.
